Bushing junctions used in Power Distribution Systems as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,849 issued on Nov. 23, 1982, are used to connect the transition cubicle to the feeder cubicles. Each bushing junction includes three bushings interconnected by a common bus bar. Connections to the bushings are made through flexible cable assemblies having rubber elbows at the ends.